Get too close
by szolnok09
Summary: Nick/Renard, PWP-ish, more warning inside


First of all sorry for this miseralbe plot, I'm new to the fandom. Secondly I couldn't help but notice that there are very little Nick/Renard fics for my taste and if I wanted some I had to do something about it. So... this is my first attempt.

one more thing, I LOVE Nick and Juliette as a couple in the series, so I just didn't have a heart to break them up for this, so Juliette simply doesn't exist here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sean was kneeling in front of Nick, who was spread across the couch. Neither of them know how they got there, well, that wasn't quite true, they had foggy memories of being in a pub with Hank and Wu, and more foggy memories about drinking one scotch after another. Then a little less recollection that some time Hank and Wu left earlier, because of work or something like that. And that they stayed for a few (or much) more drinks because of work or something like that. End of story, well rather just the beginning, they found themselves in Nick's house, because that was closer for the two drunk men and needless to say they needed each other's help to get there. One thing lead to another, stumbling through doors lead to manly giggles. They managed to reach the longue and collapsed on the couch in a heap. The captain's head was thrown back on the back, while Nick's was on the captain's shoulder.

"You know... you should stay here on the couch... cause... yeah..." that was all Nick could manage in his state.

The Grimm lifted his head, trying to focus on Renard's eyes but failing miserably. The next moment Sean's lips were on his, moving against his softly, making him kiss back. They broke apart for air, but Nick eagerly caught Renard's head between his hands and pulled him back for another searing kiss. While Nick held Sean to devour his mouth trying to taste more of him, Renard's hands were moving all over the Grimm's torso, opening up the clothes so he can reach skin. He didn't quite manage his hands work the way he wanted them, the alcohol in his body making the task very hard for him, not to mention his detective's eager mouth and hands. As hard as Nick might, alcohol was the only thing he felt in the captain's mouth and he wasn't even sure it was from the captain, but from his drinks, so he tried harder to find Sean's taste, thrusting his tongue deeper into the other man's mouth. When Renard's hand found his bulging erection, Nick moaned into the kiss thrusting his hips into Sean's hand for more friction.

Both of them knew this was going to be quick and dirty as Sean got his knees on front of Nick. His trousers was already opened just enough for the captain for access. They didn't wasted more time for foreplay, the captain licked the underside of Nick's flash and when he got to the top he took the head into his mouth to suck on it a little. The hand on his head made him look up, but he wasn't prepared for the image that waited for him. Nick's head was thrown back, his lips parted as loud panting came from it, his eyes shut tight, one hand gripping in the pillow right next to them, and the other was trying to guide his head back to where he left off. He didn't make Nick wait any longer and went back to his task, taking as much of the Grimm into his mouth as he can in his slightly (all right... pretty) drunken state. Renard's head was bobbling up and down in Nick's lap while the detective tried to grip his hair and manoeuvre his head the way he wanted. After what it seemed like a very long time, probably just a few minutes, the captain got the Grimm on the edge and finally tripped him over, making him come into his mouth. He swallowed despite his best intention not really caring now.

After Nick composed himself a little, he reached down to Sean's face and kissed him hard, pulling him over his lap. The captain couldn't do anything else but straddle the man below as he was lifted and guided up on the sofa. As Nick freed his hard-on, Renard gripped the back of the sofa with one hand, and the other held Nick's face in place. The Grimm pumped his fist as their tongues battle in their mouth.

"Bientôt[K1] !" Sean broke away from the kiss, and after three other pull he was coming on Nick's stomach. Renard dropped his head onto Nick' so their forehead was touching, practically breathing into each other's mouth. Just before they fell asleep Sean managed to crawl down from the detective's lap to the couch and make himself acceptable... for falling asleep there and then.

It wasn't until dawn either of them reached consciousness and it was only the captain, who left the house with a bitchy headache to go home for at least a bath, but if he was lucky for a little more restful sleep.

* * *

[K1]means 'almost' if I'm correct, I don't know in frech, but I've got a room mate who does, so I'm using her shamelessly


End file.
